Lady Knight
by DreamFlight
Summary: The sequel to What Happens When It Fades. When war once again threatens Gaea, Celena can think of only two people who can prevent it from happening... too bad they're happily married a world away. HXD, CXOC New chapter up!
1. Facing Demons

_**Lady Knight**_

_Hi everyone! I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long for this... _

_Alright, so this here is the sequel to my story _**What happens when it fades? **_This story picks up right where chapter 45 left off, so you may want to reread that chapter before starting this one. Obviously, it is no good trying to read this story without having read the first, as it will make no sense without it. :P_

_I hope you all enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Facing Demons**

The sun shone warmly down on the woman hidden between the warm rock she leaned against and the waving grasses. Inside she fought with her past, struggling to make some sort of sense of it, or at least a temporary peace that seemed to her so elusive. Outwardly she was composed and self-assured, as much a knight as her brother had ever been.

Looking down upon the solitary scene the lord Theron cleared his throat. "I don't mean to intrude," he began softly, "but nightfall is in a few hours. My cabin is a bit of a hike from here, but I am quiet willing to show some hospitality." He smiled wryly, "Especially in regards to our first meeting."

"You mean where you attempted to slit my throat?" Celena replied crisply, though her expression belied her own amusement.

"I probably cannot convince you that I did not in fact intend to slit your throat, can I?" came the dry reply of Lord Theron.

Celena smiled despite herself. Lord Theron was not a bad sort at all. She looked at him sideways as they walked, Hermes following a few steps behind her, despite not being led. Theron was quite handsome; blue eyes that seemed to pierce into her, as if attempting to know her soul, and unruly dirty blonde hair that he wore tied back into a short ponytail. She had to admit she was rather pleased it was nowhere near the length of her brother's. In looking at Theron, her first instinct was that he was likely somewhat similar to King Dryden – scruffy around the edges, but a good person. Her smiled deepened slightly. It would be a lie to say she didn't like what she saw.

"So," his deep voice began uneasily, "I believe you were going to tell me about this Great War?"

Celena's smile fell from her lips. She took a deep breath. Really it was now or never, wasn't it? "Do you want the full story, as I know it, which is really also the story of my life, or do you want the cut and dry abridged version?"

"Well when you put it like that there isn't really much of a choice, is there?" He said teasingly.

"Cut and dry it is then." She announced, only to be greeted by his cries of outrage. "Alright, alright, my life story." It was oddly fun to tease this man. Deep inside herself, Celena was reminded of the few years she had teased and flirted and crossed the line with so many men. It seemed so very long ago now…

"Did you ever happen to hear of a man named Dilandau?" She asked softly.

"I'm assuming he had something to do with this Great War?" Theron raised a questioning eyebrow. "In which case, no."

Celena nodded. "That's probably for the best." She took a deep breath. "When I was a little girl, a tiny child really, my father left our family to go questing for Atlantis. This left my mother alone with me, and my older brother, Allen Shezar. It's forgiveable, I think, that from under their noses, I was kidnapped by the sorcerers, the madoushi, of Zaibach. A short time later mother passed away, and my brother left home. He ended up becoming one of the finest swordsmen on Gaea, and a Knight Caeli to boot." She looked over at Theron. "I became something quite different."

Theron's gaze wavered between disbelief, horror, and sympathy as she continued her tale, carefully watching him all the while. She'd barely finished telling him about her, or rather Dilandau's, training in Zaibach when they reached the cabin he called home. It was a pretty thing, built of wood and the sweat of men. An honest dwelling that inside still looked worthy of belonging to a lord. Though perhaps more as a hunting lodge than a permanent home.

Theron insisted upon cooking supper as she continued her tale, relating the fall of Fanelia and the appearance of the strange girl from the Mystic Moon. She told him of King Van, and fierce little Merle, and the love triangles that seemed to find themselves wrapped around her brother, though she was careful to omit the actual heritage of Prince Chid. Theron passed her a bowl of thick stew, and Celena told him of the final battle; the sacrifice of Lord Folken, and the return of herself between bites of the savoury meal. She set the empty bowl down. "And that was the Great War." She said simply.

"So what happened then?" Theron asked, his sardonic smile beaming at her. He passed her a glass of water. "It doesn't just end there, does it?"

Celena smiled. "No, it doesn't." She sipped the water slowly. It felt amazing actually, to get all this off her chest. To tell someone how she had felt during all this, to make sense of the past by retelling it. She looked up at Theron, a few strands of her silvery blonde hair fall ing across her face, worked loose from her own ponytail. Well, now that he knew all that, there weren't all that many more secrets to tell. So she launched into her life as she had known it, Dilandau the constant companion in her head as she had flirted with countless men in an attempt to feel somewhat free of her brother's overprotective gaze.

She recounted the strange courtship of Lord Van and Hitomi, and how Dilandau had somehow wound up in his own body in Hitomi's world. How he had chosen freedom over a return to Gaea. She told him of her knight's training, the fact that Dilandau's skill ran through her veins as sure as it ran through his, and of her time in Fanelia. She found herself telling Theron about Dilandau, and the way he had finally fallen for Hitomi, and that Hitomi had finally fallen for them. She smiled mistily, "Their son turned one yesterday."

"So why does this story of your life end with Dilandau and not yourself?" Theron asked after a long moment.

Celena stared at Theron. "I…" She turned away from him. "Perhaps because he has something that I want but cannot find. So by saying it, it's like saying what my hopes are."

"Cryptic words to say you're lonely."

Celena smiled despite herself. She began to turn around, only to feel fingers rest upon her shoulders, somehow Theron had managed to cross the room without her noticing. "Relax," he whispered softly into her ear, "You seem very stiff. I noticed it while we were walking here." He began to massage her shoulders, firmly, but not painfully, working out knots she'd long ceased to be aware of. "My father suffered from arthritis in his old age, our last female servant taught me how to give a decent massage for when she could no longer do it." He paused. "I'm a bit out of practice…"

"It's lovely," Celena murmured. Indeed, the pressure of his fingertips seemed to be draining the tension right out of her. She leaned back slightly, appreciative. "Really, it's wonderful." She breathed, her eyes closed as the back of her head came to rest against Theron. His hands slowed and Celena found herself sighing when his fingers slipped away from her back. She began to lean forward again, only to find herself spun around on the rough wooden bench her sat on.

She found herself looking into Theron's amused blue eyes. "Gotcha." He whispered hoarsely, his dagger once again at her throat.

For a moment panic rose up in her. Panic and fury. Her eyes narrowed and her gaze hardened, only to find the blade against her throat dropped and Theron's laughter filling up the room. "Do you really think I'd hurt you?" He said, his voice filled with amusement. "You're the first human company I've had in nearly a year."

He moved to the other side of the room with lazy footsteps and Celena found herself staring at him in outrage. "What the hell was that about?" She heard herself hiss angrily. She got to her feet and marched over to stare up at him. "Do you really think that's funny?"

Theron stared back at her, his blue eyes piercing hers again. "Yes." He said, humour still evident in his voice. "You're just angry you let yourself get comfortable."

Celena sputtered. "Of course I'm angry!" She stepped forward, backing Theron against a wall. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't be angry!"

Theron smirked at her, a smirk that for some reason tugged at something inside Celena's memory. He leaned into her, and whispered in her ear, "Because you found it funny too."

Celena felt her eyes widen and raised her hand reflexively, ready to slap this infuriating and strange man. Only to have her wrist caught in mid-air.

They stood like that for a moment, their bodies so close they nearly touched, illuminated only by the flickering flames of the dying fire behind them. Celena stared up at Theron, who stared down at her, his eyes still laughing at her, his mouth turned into a twisted smirk. She wriggled her wrist in an attempt to get free, but his strong fingers held her wrist captive. Looking back, she never really was quite certain who initiated the kiss that followed. She had the faint sense that it had been her.

Morning arrived slowly. Light trickled in the windows of the cabin's second room. The bedroom. Celena stretched luxiously, cat-like between the covers of the warm bed. She squirmed onto her belly and stared at the man who slept on, oblivious to the rising sun. With roughened fingertips, she reached out and traced the features of his face lightly. It had been too fast, she thought ruefully. All of it was far too fast. She'd known him for less than a day.

A smile pulled at her lips. But it had been worth it. Since becoming a knight, she'd been so terribly good at not flirting, at not kissing. She'd never let anyone take advantage of her, so focused was she on her goals. She'd been lonely though, and she'd craved attention. She'd longed for a man's touch, a caress. She lifted her eyes to take in Theron's sleeping form. To have waited would have been proper. She closed her eyes, memories of that first passionate kiss, and the many that followed searing their way through her.

Theron knew everything about her. She opened her eyes, her smile fading from her lips. Last night they had clung to each other as if they were drowning, both lonely beyond words. Now, in the morning, with the promise of being reinstated into the Fanelian court, would he still want her? Her, a knight, a warrior, in some ways a freak?

He opened his eyes slowly, his features bathed in the pale light of dawn. They looked at her with a certain peacefulness, and a watchful amusement that faded upon seeing her face. "You look so sad." He whispered softly, his hand reaching out to her and gently caressing her cheek. Celena felt herself lean into his roughened hand despite herself. "You're regretting last night."

It was a statement. Celena sighed softly. "Aren't you?" She refused to let a tear fall, she was tough, not a tearful, whiny creature.

She wasn't quite expecting the reaction she got. Theron almost roughly pulled her close, his arms wrapped around her solidly and stared into her eyes. "No." he said.

"But what about when you're welcomed back into Fanelia's court as a Lord?" Celena whispered hoarsely. "What about when you have your choice of all the beautiful ladies…"

"I have my choice." Theron interrupted her, running a hand through her hair. "I've met nobility before, Celena. That's why I'm still here instead of in Asturia. You are not like them. You're not like anyone I've ever met." He stared at her hard. "You told me everything about you. Now I want to know it all firsthand." Celena started to open her mouth, only to find Theron's finger laid gently across it. "I don't regret last night." He let his finger slip away from her lips, "I wouldn't regret it if every night for the rest of my life would be like last night. With you." He kissed her then, hard, as if forcing the concept into her brain that like it or not, he intended to stay with her, to really know her.

Celena pulled back from the kiss, before she lost herself in it. "Do you really mean that?" She asked seriously. She knew of men that said all manner of pretty things to women, only to run off later. In all likelihood, even if he meant it now, he would probably change his mind later. She wasn't exactly marrying material after all.

"You won't believe me no matter what I say." Theron said calmly. "Give me a chance, and wait and see for yourself." He smirked up at her.

A heavy fluttering at the window distracted Celena, and she turned to see Artemis perched precariously upon the ledge. She rose from the bed, ignoring for a moment her lack of clothing and opened the window. Artemis flew in, settling upon the bed awkwardly, raising a deadly-looking foot. Celena drew near and kneeling by the side of the bed, untied the note bound to her hawk's leg quickly. She smoothed out the note and read it quickly.

She looked up at Theron, who had now propped himself up in bed to stare down at her, amusement written across his features, along with something else that started a blush across her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "I've received word from King Van." She announced seriously. "I am to convince you to accept a deal whereby Fanelia will acquire this land in return for your reinstatement to the royal court and sufficient compensation as determined by me, as the minister overseeing these dealings."

An ironic smile spread across Theron's features. "Sounds like a fine deal to my ears," he looked down at Celena, letting his eyes fall across her body, "though perhaps it's the manner in which the deal is presented that's most appealing." Celena felt a blush once again creeping across her cheeks, accepting the fact that she was walking around his bedroom without a single stitch to cover herself. His eyes met hers and twinkled in amusement. "I think you should come back to bed," he said softly, "I'm not quite done being convinced."

With only slight mortification, Celena found herself once again wrapped in Theron's rough embrace. The note fluttered to the stone floor soundlessly, and Artemis flew out the window to revel in the wide blue skies above the shoreline, but Celena found all these thoughts rather far from her mind now.


	2. Lady Knight

_**Lady Knight**_

_Sorry for the long wait once again… I'm actually working in one of the labs on campus now – yay my own project! And next month I have field courses again. The long and short of it is that updates may be infrequent, but they will definitely happen! ._

**Chapter 2: Lady Knight**

Celena Schezar entered the grand hall with a frown upon her face. Ever since acquiring Lord Theron's land, the Fanelian council had become increasingly difficult. The new-found access to the oceans had triggered an almost alarming burst in Fanelia's economy, and the council, being predominately made up of older men, seemed to have trouble adjusting its policies to keep up with the times. Ships were being built and new markets were opening to Fanelian businesses and along with all this, new foreign policies were desperately needed.

It only made sense to Celena to sign as many trade agreements and peace treaties as possible – but her fellow ministers seemed to object. Instead they fussed over the possibilities of war and the conflicting interests that could arise in such situations. "But why must there be another war?" Celena would cry out in frustration. "Why can we not live in peace indefinitely?"

A crazy idealist, they called her behind her back, scoffing at the fact that a woman was playing at being the minister of defense and foreign policy. Even Van had begun to take sides with his advisors rather than her, warning Celena in private to tone down her speeches about an ideal world with governments that communicated amongst themselves well before conflicts could ever arise. Celena sighed mournfully, politics was proving to be more difficult that she had ever dreamed; requiring acting on a level so much more complex than anything she'd yet attempted.

A bemused voice suddenly spoke near her ear, "You look depressed, or perhaps just angry." The rough voice lowered to a husky whisper. "Perhaps there's something I could do to alleviate such feelings?"

"Theron." Celena said with a smile. If she were to think about it too hard, her and Theron's obvious affair was likely not helping her position on the council. In fact, that she was sleeping with a lord, and worse, this specific lord, likely was weakening the respect she had worked so hard to build up over the past few years. Yet despite all this, Celena found herself unable to say no; completely incapable of putting an end to any of this.

And why should she? She would ask herself in her darker moments. Theron was the one person who really knew and understood her, the one person who accepted her as being both feminine and a warrior all at once. He made her smile, he made her heart beat faster, he gave her the strength to walk back into those council chambers every week, to argue for what she believed in, for what would be best for the country she had come to love as her own.

Which was why despite the whispers and vicious gossip that circled around the court (for the ladies and young mademoiselles of the court were all less than thrilled that the handsome new eligible bachelor was, in fact, not so eligible), their affair continued long after Theron's installment into the House of Lords. In fact, it had been a decent six months since Celena had first fallen asleep in Theron's warm embrace, and still she seemed to never get enough of the feelings he sent spiraling through her.

"Minister Celena." His warm voice enveloped her as he dashingly took her arm, leading her across the grand hall towards the wing of the palace in which she lived. "You know," he continued, "at some point you should reconsider my offer to move into my estate."

Celena rolled her eyes at Theron, "We're already a scandal as it is, do you really want to make it that much worse?"

At this Theron just laughed. "If you really think that what any of those airhead young woman, or scowling matrons think of us actually matters…"

Celena cut him off, the hushed twitter of bitter whispers floating across the hallway echoing in her ears like the roar of an ocean. "It's not them I'm concerned about!" She paused in her footsteps, pulling Theron to look at her, "It's the council I worry about. Those terrible old men who judge me more harshly every time I speak. Those terrible men who use my every mistake as ammunition against me." She let her blue eyes bore into Theron's own. "Please understand."

Theron gave a tight nod, his eyes unusually dark, as if closed up inside himself. "I do understand." He said suddenly, letting Celena's arm fall and stepping away. He stared at her for a long moment. "I do understand." He repeated again, his voice soft and slightly wistful. With that he walked away from her, his footsteps heavy against the marble floor of the hall.

Celena stared after Theron's retreating figure. "That's not what I meant…" She said miserably, her voice dipping into an uncharacteristic whine. But it was too soft, and didn't carry across the seemingly vast distance between them to Theron's ears. Or perhaps the words did carry, and he just chose to ignore them. Theron was unpredictable that way…

Which was one of the things she loved about him, Celena thought with another sigh, returning to her original task of going to her rooms to change into something more fitting for a decent swordfight. It had been a strange revelation, to discover that she loved Theron. He was unpredictable, sometimes moody, always stubborn – but she found herself as attached to these qualities as to his smile, his way of saying just what she needed to hear, the way a single touch could set her on fire when it was him.

Whether he felt the same way about her, she didn't know. The emotion, the feeling of love within her, was so vast, so darkly unknowable that it terrified her to be the first to say the words. So she didn't. She waited, hoping that he would one day tell her that he loved her, and then she could reply back, giving those strange swirling feelings a name. But he didn't.

So it was a very irate Celena Schezar who slipped out of her ministerial robes into rough leather breeches and a loose-fitting white shirt. It was an angry and frustrated Celena who strapped her sword to her side, stepping out of her rooms at a frightful pace and heading straight down to the training rooms. It was a bitter Celena who stepped into the room, where Sir Rorkin just happened to be practising his own swordplay. And it was a snarling Celena who demanded that he fight her. Her old teacher, the man who had once admitted to having feelings for her after one too many drinks at a holiday celebration, the only one besides her brother or Van or perhaps, on a good day, Theron, who posed any sort of challenge for her skill.

She knew he still had feelings for her. It was something she played up to, despite his recent marriage to a sweet young woman named Blanche. Which was terrible of her she supposed, but it was nice to have someone willing to fight you at the drop of a hat in exchange for nothing more than a kind word that told them you still knew they existed. Celena no longer tried to pretend that she was a completely good person, deluding oneself as to one's true nature only made one weak. By knowing and accepting oneself fully, one could nearly always win.

Yet it was this train of thought that coupled with the overwhelming feelings within her to distracted Celena. In point of fact, she didn't actually feel the blade of Rorkin's sword, too focused upon her mental turmoil to realize that she had been an uncharacteristic moment too late in blocking what was really an easy move to block. It was the look of horrified shock that spread across Rorkin's face, the widening of his eyes, the silent gasp of air that escaped him, that brought Celena back to the present.

Celena looked down; the sword was a lovely thing. The hilt was fine, not overly decorated like some she had seen in her years as a knight, the weapon finely balanced. The steel blade shone in the dim lighting of the training room, ruby red blood dripping along its length. "It's so pretty." Celena heard herself whisper, staring in amused surprise at the sword that was currently buried in her abdomen. She looked up at Rorkin, a frown spreading across her features, "I've gotten sloppy." She whispered, shame in her voice as she fell heavily to the floor.

* * *

"She'll never have children." A voice said in the far-off distance. "It's actually amazing she survived at all, most women, most men, couldn't survive a hit like that."

"Will she wake up soon?" A more familiar voice asked softly.

"I don't know." The first voice replied, the masculine tone becoming apparent to Celena's drowsy mind. "I don't really know if she will wake up at all."

A heavy sigh sounded somewhere. "This is unfortunate. What on earth was she thinking getting careless now? She's the only forward-thinking person on my council…"

"Your council?" The familiar voice interrupted, ire in his voice. "Is that really the important thing here?"

"Excuse me for having a country to run." The voice Celena suddenly placed as Van's bit back. "I need Celena. You what? Toy with her heart and make a spectacle of both of yourselves? That's surely important."

"I'll just be going then," the first distant voice said softly, sheepishly. A doctor? Celena wondered distantly, thinking seemed a little difficult when she was so surrounded by fog.

"I love her." The familiar voice hissed darkly. "That," he spat, "That is what's important."

He loves me, Celena found herself thinking. Theron loves me. She felt herself sinking into clouds, warm and soft, happiness diffuse around her. Then panic. This wasn't right. When he said that, when he said those words, she was supposed to say them back. Celena struggled against the clouds, fumbled through the fog in her mind, opening her eyes to the still-going fight between the man she loved and the man she served.

"I," her voice was quiet, ragged. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. "I," she said a little louder, her voice a hoarse whisper now. It was a miracle that the two men heard her at all.

"Celena!" Theron cried, his voice tremulous with concern as he rushed to her side, falling to his knees at her bedside. "Hush." He said softly, running a hand gently across her forehead. "Everything will be alright."

"Celena?" Van's voice questioned from behind Theron, "Would you like some water?" His voice was dry, practical yet with the grave overtones of those who rule countries, or father daughters.

Celena nodded weakly, letting Theron hold both her head and the glass that sat at her bedside. A few precious drops of water slipped past her lips, moistening her mouth, granting her speech. "I love you." She whispered to Theron, a mere breath across her lips, but essential.

"Well, that's just great." Van's voice said from the doorway. "I'll be running the country. Please excuse me." His voice betrayed the fact that he knew no one in the room was listening to him.

"Celena." Theron said hoarsely, wrapping his hand around her's. "I wanted to do this better." He looked at her with his wide blue eyes that seemed to pierce her tired soul, "But I know now I need to just say this now. I don't want to lose you. This was just too close." He swallowed hard while Celena fought to keep her eyes open. This was important, she was sure of it. "Will you marry me?" Theron said softly, his hand tightening around her's.

A thought wound its way through Celena's head, stilling her assent on her lips. "I can't have babies." She whispered suddenly, the first words she'd heard upon awakening suddenly sinking into her conciousness.

"Then it's just as well that I don't want any." Theron's bemused voice replied. His tone deepened as his eyes turned serious, "I want you."

Celena looked at him for a long moment between eyelashes. His face blurred and grew fuzzy between clear views of him. "Then yes." She said softly, the words slipping from her lips even as she fell back into sleep.

* * *

It took Celena several months to get over her wounds and back onto her feet. It took her several more to once again lift a sword. It wasn't until she had bested not only Theron and her brother, but also Van, who would never go easy on anyone, that she agreed that she was healed.

The wedding was a modest affair, as far as weddings within the royal court could go. The scandalous whispers and gossip were cut dead in their tracks, a grudging acknowledgement that perhaps Theron and Celena were actually a sweet couple, married and newly-respectable, replacing them. The youngest members of the court found themselves wishing in hushed yet fervent whispers that they could find a match so _thrilling_ and _romantic_.

Allen, terribly drunk and proud, gave a speech that few people in the room actually understood. His toast stuck in everyone's mind however, "To my sister," he said finally, after ten minutes of drunken rambling and recollection, "The Lady Knight." Celena never really forgave him for labeling her so, for Fanelia's Lady Knight became a being in her own right, recognized well beyond Celena's own name or talent in the years that followed.

But a few years later, Celena found herself wishing that the reputation of the Lady Knight could simply help her more.


	3. Things Set in Motion

_**Lady Knight**_

**Chapter 3: Things Set in Motion**

King Van Slanzar de Fanel sat alone in the throne room. He didn't often spend any more time there then he had to, ever more concerned with practical matters than the pomp most royalty dwelt upon. Today, however, he needed to think uninterrupted, and the throne room he'd decided, was the last place anyone would look for him.

At thirty-two Van cut an imposing figure. He had never quite attained the height of his elder brother Folken, but he had grown into the lanky arms and legs that had characterized him during his teenage years. His dark hair still fell into an unruly mess, at least naturally. For most of the ceremonies and such his wife, Queen Sarita, would insist upon it being tamed. Though it always amused him that she did so, for on more than one occasion she had remarked that it was one of the things she loved most about him.

Van was nearly always sure that he loved Sarita Renata Valencia de Fanel. Just as he was nearly always sure that she was the best queen Fanelia could ask for. But there were moments such as this one, when he had to make decisions that could easily tip the already precarious balance that existed between the countries of Gaea over into war, that he sometimes wished that his wife could give him advice. When it came to politics, the best advice Sarita could give was to do what he believed right, which while providing support and confidence, did little to help illuminate the correct choice to make.

In fact, even among his council, the only person Van could find to share his desire to prevent another war at all costs was his minister of foreign intelligence and homeland security, the Lady Knight Celena. An odd source of support for such a direction seeing as how Celena was not only essentially the minister of war, but also because her reputation as Fanelia's Lady Knight proceeded her everywhere. A reputation which painted her in larger than life colours, portraying her as both deadly and honourable, charitable and intelligent. She was rather embraced as a woman's hero, being able to seize not only the power and respect of a man, but to also embody the feminine virtues of a lady of the court.

Whether she actually did all that was a contentious point in Van's mind, though he would never say so. Even despite her injury and subsequent marriage four years ago, she was very nearly Van's equal with a sword. Marriage to Lord Theron had apparently done nothing to soften her warrior spirit. Though none of this was really relevant to what Van felt he needed to concentrate upon.

Daedalus, Sarita's homeland and Fanelia's ally by way of his own marriage, was playing a tricky game. Somehow it had managed to pit Asturia and Basram against one another in a wicked trade battle, a trade battle which showed signs of transforming itself into a real one. Asturia was also Fanelia's ally, through Van's friendship with King Dryden and Queen Millerna, which really made Fanelia's position in all this simple – take the side against Basram. Except that Basram possessed weaponry that could devastate Fanelia even more swiftly than the Zaibach forces had all those years ago. Something Van wasn't sure he or his people could survive again.

If only, Van thought mournfully, if only there were some way to get all the countries to speak together at once. To get all the discussions and all the variables out there in one moment. It was doubtful such a thing could be done, however. To even get every country to meet would be a difficult thing to accomplish, to get them all to agree to one idea would be a nearly impossible task. No, Van thought, it would be far better to prepare Fanelia for the worst.

"Father!" A young voice cried from the doorway. "Everyone's been looking for you!" Van looked up in time to see his eldest daughter draw near to him. Celesta was a beautiful girl, nearly ten years old and as lovely a daughter Van could have ever hoped for. Her dark curls fell softly around her face, accenting her big dark eyes. "Over here, Liana!" she cried, summoning her sister to the room as well. Liana was only six, but shared her sister's dark curls and wide eyes, though hers held a more childish wonder and astonishment at life. They were commonly regarded as two of the most beautiful young girls in Fanelia, and Van loved them dearly. But they were daughters. A king needed a son.

"Come on father!" Celesta said softly, "You have another meeting, remember?" She reached up to pull at Van's hand gently with her tiny delicate fingers.

"Daddy?" Liana said suddenly, her eyes looking luminous in the dim light of the empty throne room. "Why is everyone worried?"

Van looked down at Liana, wondering at the perceptiveness of his youngest daughter. "Because we're facing a very difficult time." He replied gravely.

"Like in the Great War?" She prompted, her voice sweet as tinkling bells.

"Who told you about the Great War?" Van asked, his eyes hardening at the thought, even as he heard Celesta take in a startled breath, holding it indefinitely as if Liana had told some secret he wasn't supposed to be let in on.

Liana twisted her small fists into the skirt of her dress. "Aunty Celena." She replied softly.

"Aunty Celena." Van repeated with a heavy sigh. "Well then," he turned to Celesta, who seemed rather pale. "We should get going shouldn't we? Before the ministers have another fit like the time we went picnicking at the falls?" As he'd hoped, the pleasant memories of that sunny afternoon took his daughter's minds off the more serious tales they'd heard, and so he was accompanied by two skipping girls up to the council chambers, his heart heavy despite his daughters' levity.

* * *

"Celena! I just don't understand why you were telling my daughters about such troubling things!" Inside Van was storming with anger, having never really mastered his short temper, but he was attempting to hold it in check.

"They should know, Van. Even as children. Especially since they are princesses." Celena was staring him back with a cold look. "Celesta at least should be taught how to defend herself as well. You know as well as I that with things looking so dark at the moment they should be just as prepared as we should be. What if someone were to attempt to kidnap them?"

Van let a frustrated sigh escape his lips. A princess should never have need to draw a sword, in his opinion, and that went twice as strongly for his own daughters. Though there was some sense to the suggestion, he grudgingly admitted, secretly terrified at the thought of either of his daughters, with their big innocent eyes, being kidnapped. He let himself sink into his chair. "Celena," he said softly, "I don't know what to do. This whole thing with Daedalus and Asturia and Basram has my mind twisted in knots." To say Celena was his most trusted advisor would be an understatement.

He heard a soft sigh escape Celena's lips. "My Lord," she said softly, addressing him formally, something she never did in private unless she knew what she was about to say would anger him completely, "Maybe there is another way, besides senseless battle."

Something in her words struck a chord within him. Wasn't that the very thought he'd been having earlier? Of a united accord between nations? If only it could be done…

"On the Mystic Moon," Celena said softly, "They have something called the United Nations."

Van stared at Celena in shock, "United… Nations?" He repeated dumbly. It was as if his very original idea was suddenly being stolen from him.

"Yes," here Celena gave a heavy pause, "Hitomi…" she paused again, "Dilandau told me Hitomi was working for the organization that oversees this United Nations process, providing input and consulting work, or something to that effect."

Ah yes, Van thought, Celena's rarely mentioned telepathic link to Dilandau. It was something that Van could rarely get a straight answer out of Celena about, though from what he gathered, the link was becoming weaker by the year. Now the two could communicate only through dreams, and now only very rarely indeed. Van struggled to remember every detail, of the precious few Celena had shared, about Hitomi and Dilandau. She'd said little about Hitomi, he reflected, though Dilandau had apparently married. Van shook his head at the thought, who in their right mind could marry a monster like Dilandau?

"Sire?" Celena said questioningly, summoning Van from his scattered thoughts.

"Yes, Celena?" She was looking at him expectantly. He swallowed suddenly, a darker thought arising in his head. "Actually," he began hesitantly, "Out of curiousity only," he paused, for this thought would be a difficult one to say indeed, "If Dilandau were brought back to Gaea, would he fight for Fanelia, seeing as you…" Van chose not to finish the thought, the shocked expression on Celena's face enough to still his words.

He watched her chew her lower lip thoughtfully, "I think he would." She said softly. "But I don't think…"

"War is the right answer?" Van concluded for her. "I know, it seems a rash decision, but…" he paused, "I'm not certain the United Nations idea would work here." Which probably really translated to the fact that Van was simply not prepared to see Hitomi again. He chose to ignore the look on Celena's face, she seemed torn between saying something more and general confusion.

"Van," she said suddenly, "I'm not certain we could get one without the other." She looked very torn, Van found himself thinking, almost as if there was something very important that she was leaving out.

"Because only Hitomi can use the jewel to bring them back here?" he supplied.

"Well," Celena began awkwardly, "yes." There still seemed to be something sitting unsaid.

"Celena," Van said suddenly, his mind already made up, "Can you try to bring them here?" It was the only thing he could think of to try to protect Fanelia. Even if he wasn't ready to see Hitomi again, maybe there was something more she could do for Gaea, and may the heavens forgive him for bringing Dilandau back.

* * *

Celena stood in the front hallway of the estate she now shared with Theron. She trembled slightly, afraid in a way she hadn't been for a very, very long time. Secrets somehow had a way of backfiring on you, she thought morosely.

"Celena?" Theron's voice echoed in from the living room. "We have a guest!"

Celena gave a pathetic smile, wasn't this just what she needed? She trudged into the living room, her smile suddenly becoming sincere. "Allen!" She cried gratefully, pulling him into a hug.

"Celena." Her brother replied, a questioning tone in his voice. "Why did you look so worried coming in the door?"

Celena stared up at her brother, his temples were beginning to show signs of grey, but his face looked as earnest as ever. "Because of the situation between Daedalus and Asturia and Basram, Van wants me to get Dilandau and Hitomi back here." Allen and Theron both looked at Celena blankly. She found herself stumbling for words, "I said it might be difficult to get one without the other…"

"You didn't tell him that they're married, did you?" Theron interrupted, his face contorting into a wickedly amused smirk.

"No." Celena squeaked.

"Celena!" Allen cried, his tone slightly hopeless. He looked helplessly at Celena, "You better hope they don't bring their son, on top of it, you know how bitter Van is about having only daughters. Can you just imagine how badly he'll take it when his worst enemy shows up married to his ex-fiance, with a son no less, and him having to ask for help?"

Celena winced. "Now you know why I look so worried?" She supplied weakly. She closed her eyes, she'd rather be facing an entire army single-handed than deal with Van once the whole situation Allen was describing occurred.

* * *

Dilandau woke with a start, sheets tangled around his form as he breathed deeply. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his short silver hair and stared around the room, trying to still his disorientation. He looked down to see his wife sleeping on solidly. He smiled fondly; Hitomi had always been a heavy sleeper. As pieces of his dream fell into place, however, his smile faded. Concern filled Dilandau's gaze as he looked down at Hitomi's sleeping form The simple everyday pattern of their lives had been broken, and now he was the one who would have to tell her. 


	4. Dilemma

_**Lady Knight**_

_Dilandau woke with a start, sheets tangled around his form as he breathed deeply. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his short silver hair and stared around the room, trying to still his disorientation. He looked down to see his wife sleeping on solidly. He smiled fondly; Hitomi had always been a heavy sleeper. As pieces of his dream fell into place, however, his smile faded. Concern filled Dilandau's gaze as he looked down at Hitomi's sleeping form, the simple everyday pattern of their lives had been broken, and now he was the one who would have to tell her._

It's been a long while since my last update, but here's one finally! I promise I will be continuing this story, I've just been on a school/work induced hiatus.

**Chapter 4: Dilemma**

Sleep now seemed impossible to Dilandau. After a few moments of tossing and turning he slipped out from between the sheets, careful not to disturb Hitomi's sleeping form. He carelessly slipped on a housecoat and crept from their bedroom, silently closing the door behind him. He took a few steps down the hallway, pausing briefly to rest his forehead against the wall. The eggshell enamel paint felt cool against his forehead as the twisted images of his dream fell softly into place.

Gaea was in trouble. Fanelia in particular, but he felt no alliance to that country, despite what Celena's feelings were. And Van… King Van Fanel wanted to ask him and Hitomi for help. Dilandau let a ragged sigh escape his lips. His gaze lifted and settled upon the door just slightly to his left. He opened it gently, a slight smile warming his tightened lips. His son, only five years old but precocious as anything, lay sleeping; his short honey coloured hair spilled carelessly across his forehead.

Could Celena really mean to ask them to leave their lives behind here? Hitomi was a top political advisor, he had just managed a promotion in his company, and Ben was about to start school. Tiredly he massaged his temples with one hand; there was a choice of course. He could pretend that it had been just a dream.

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder as a warm arm wrapping itself around his waist. He could feel the warmth and slight pressure of Hitomi's slender body resting against his back. "What's wrong, my love?" She whispered softly, her voice husky with sleep and concern. Dilandau slowly intertwined his fingers with those that rested against his waist. Gently, he tightened his hand around hers. There was no getting around it, and Hitomi always had the better ideas anyway.

The sat in the kitchen, warm orangey light surrounding them in their breakfast nook where they each cradled a mug of hot chocolate in their hands. "I'm not sure I understand." Hitomi said slowly. "After all these years, after everything that happened, Van wants us to help protect Gaea?"

Dilandau nodded slowly. "That how Celena made it seem at least." He sighed heavily, a frown sitting heavily upon his lips. He tore his gaze from Hitomi's earnest face and stared into the mug. "I'll go." He murmured softly, though it killed him to say it. The thought of leaving Hitomi, of leaving Ben… was nearly too much to bear. But the thought of Hitomi's life in danger hurt too much more not to say it.

An oppressive silence filled the room for a moment. "Don't you dare." Hitomi suddenly hissed. Dilandau raised his head instantly, reacting to the harsh tone of her voice. "Don't you even dream of going anywhere without me. Especially Gaea." Her eyes flashed emerald fire. "Your life is still in danger there, no matter what Celena might say, or what protection Van might offer, which I somehow doubt would be very much. And they asked for both of us!"

Dilandau sat very still. "I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly. "And someone needs to stay with Ben."

Hitomi shifted in her seat. "Did Celena say what the state of affairs was exactly?"

Dilandau closed his eyes, attempting to sort through the fragments of dream that still lingered. "They want peace, rather than another war." He said slowly. "But they're on the brink of it." He opened his eyes to find Hitomi's intense gaze upon him. He sighed softly, he knew that gaze.

"But they want peace?" She prompted.

"They want a way to get all the nations on a level playing field."

"They need me, Dilandau." She said softly. "If anyone should go, it should be me."

He stared back at her, the fire in his eyes blazing for a moment, "I won't let you go alone. Not when if there's a war about to happen. You need…"

"Someone to protect me?" She finished bemusedly. "Dilly, neither of us has lifted a sword in months."

"Then we'll train while you set up peace talks."

"They'll need more than just peace talks." Hitomi said coolly. "They need a United Nations. Preferably one without the flaws of the one exists on this planet." She blinked. "And we'll need to sell it to them. Gaeans are terribly stubborn, remember?" Her emerald eyes danced.

"What exactly is so funny?" Dilandau replied, uncertain about the amusement in his wife's eyes.

"They really do need both of us." Hitomi said with a smirk obviously stolen from Dilandau's younger days. "I can't do it without you. I need you to advertise it, to sell the mission to them."

Dilandau stared at Hitomi, "And Ben?"

Hitomi gritted her teeth slightly. "Benjirou's smart. And we won't let a war happen."

"Great." Dilandau said dryly. "I guess it's a family vacation then." But secretly, he was amused. Hitomi's face lit up so beautifully when she was faced with a good challenge.

* * *

Preparations had been made, lies concocted, and just a few days after Dilandau's terrible dream, he and Hitomi sat on the couch in their living room. They had toyed with the idea of leaving Ben with Hitomi's parent's, but something about the idea of splitting up their little family had wrenched at Hitomi's heart. A feeling that Ben had to come with had permeated her very being, and she was determined to stand by it. While she had lost the "physic" abilities she'd harboured on Gaea, her gut reactions and intuition were famous among political minds. Nine times out of ten she could predict the course of events, who needed to be at certain talks, and just which eventualities could possibly arise.

She had learned to listen to such feelings.

The sound of light footsteps on the stairs shifted her gaze. "Can I bring my teddy?" Ben asked hopefully, his voice revealing his tremulous emotions. Hitomi had already made it very clear to Ben that they were bringing nothing that they couldn't wear or carry on their person. Her green eyes met her husband's, unease passing between the two worried parents, even as they reconsidered their course of action.

"Of course you can, honey." Hitomi said finally. "But you're going to have to hold onto him really tight, alright?"

"Are we going in the car?" Ben asked, shuffling his feet on the stairs, unsure of the direction his parents were taking on this most unusual of family trips.

"Not this time." Dilandau replied, a smile twitching across his lips as he got off the couch and strolled over to his son. "It'll be a rather unique way of traveling this time." His grin proved infectious, and Ben's young face lit up with excitement as his father swung him up into his strong arms. He turned to his wife, now standing beside them. "To the backyard?" He asked casually.

"Lead the way." Hitomi said softly, her eyes meeting Dilandau's in a look of trust and hope. In her tightly-clenched fist a pale pink stone began to glow.

"Can we do that again?" Ben's voice cried out in the exuberance of a child on an amusement park ride.

Wearily, Dilandau and Hitomi shook their heads. "Eventually." Hitomi promised, though her eyes were upon her husband, who was already warily eyeing the wide dirt path and thick forest that had replaced their backyard in a pillar of coloured light.

"There's someone watching us." Dilandau said softly, just under his breath. Mentally he was already cursing the loss of his warrior skills. He knew there were people watching, he just had no idea from where.


	5. Politics

_**Lady Knight**_

"_There's someone watching us." Dilandau said softly, just under his breath. Mentally he was already cursing the loss of his warrior skills. He knew there were people watching, he just had no idea from where. _

**Chapter 5: Politics**

Hitomi tightened her hold on Ben's shoulder, keeping her son close, and angling her body slightly in front of his. "Where?" She breathed to Dilandau, her green eyes widening in fear.

"Right here." A voice hissed, as a lithe form dropped out from the tree before them. "Don't make a move; you are entirely surrounded by archers." A second form dropped down from the tree, slender and cat-like. Altogether too cat-like to Hitomi's eyes.

The second cat-person moved very suddenly into the light, ears and tail twitching. Wide eyes and tawny skin moved beneath a swishing wave of pink hair. "Hitomi?" The cat-woman asked with surprise evident in her still high-pitched voice. "Is that… you?"

"Merle?" Hitomi replied with equal astonishment. The cat-woman looked little like the Merle she had once known. Wild short hair had been tamed into a long sleek ponytail, and the roundness of a child's face and body had thinned to that of a slim woman. Hitomi blinked, supposing that she had changed equally much, rounding out into a woman's curves, especially after Ben's birth; the beginnings of laugh lines around her eyes. She glanced for a moment at Dilandau, suddenly feeling a little old and unbeautiful before Merle, who still seemed to have the body of a supermodel.

Dilandau was staring at the cat-woman, just as she had feared. It took Hitomi a moment to register that he was glaring at both cat-people with suspicion. "Dilandau," She murmured, "it's alright." His eyes turned to meet hers, blazing quietly but still acquiescing to her judgment.

"Hitomi!" The cat-woman replied again, leaping forward now to pull Hitomi into a warm embrace. "It's been so long!" Hitomi winced briefly, Merle's voice was still just as high as it had always been. "You've missed so much! How could you stay away so long?" She scolded. Her blue eyes suddenly turned to Ben as she bent to look him in the eyes. Her nose twitching slightly, she looked from Ben to Hitomi and back again. "And who's this?" she prompted, cocking her head just slightly to the left.

"My name's Ben." The young boy announced, shyly thrusting out a hand to shake Merle's slender hand.

Awkwardly Merle returned the handshake. She stood with a bemused smile on her face. "Isn't he awfully dignified?" She said teasingly to Hitomi, "He must get it from his father?" She directed her gaze to Dilandau.

There was a long moment when Merle's eyes met Dilandau's. From his clothes, Dilandau could have been any man from the Mystic Moon, but Hitomi had only ever known one person with eyes like Dilandau's. Merle shrieked.

The male cat-person who had until now been watching the exchange with mild amusement, waiting patiently for an explanation, suddenly fell into a fighting stance. Hitomi's eyes widened. It didn't seem fair, she found herself thinking faintly. Celena had requested their presence, and here they were, for no other reason than the goodness of their hearts…

Dilandau's laughter interrupted her thoughts. It was a broad laugh, miles from the maniacal laughter he had been prone to the last time he had been on Gaea, during that terrible war. It was a laughter that spoke of hot chocolate and movie nights, love and the quiet devotion of marriage; it was the laugh of a father and a husband, and perhaps even more amazingly than all that, of a calm, contented man. Even the trademark smirk of his had softened and warmed since he had belonged to Gaea. "I'm guessing an explanation is in order then?" He said finally, his eyes sparkling warmly, a hearth fire in his eyes rather than a fire storm.

The two cat-people stared at the man, this strange incarnation. Their gazes passed over Hitomi and Ben, recognizing both Hitomi and Dilandau in the boy. Their eyes met, and a collective sigh went through the both of them. "I would say that would be a good place to begin." The cat-man stated simply.

* * *

Hitomi leaned back in her chair, a simple, yet well-carved affair. She could hear Ben's delighted shouts and laughter floating into the simple home from outside, mixing with the higher-pitched laughter of the cat-children belonging to the village they were currently in the midst of.

"So, let me get this straight," Rufio, the cat-man from earlier said softly, "You did such a good job at reforming him, you married him?"

Hitomi shared a wry smile with Dilandau. "I wouldn't put it quite like that." Hitomi replied. "Really, Dilandau reformed himself." She smiled at Merle and her husband. "I married him because I fell in love with him." She leaned back, relaxing in the warmth of the fire the four adults sat in front of.

Merle shook her head in amazement, suspicion still evident in her eyes. "You know," she began softly, the edge of a growl in her voice, "There was a time I would have clawed your eyes out for hurting Van the way you did. But the state he was in then would be nothing compared to how he would react if he had known you ended up with Dilandau." She lifted her eyes to meet Hitomi's. "You would be better off pretending that you weren't married at all."

Hitomi's mouth fell open slightly. "You mean," she began, her voice strained and sharp, "He doesn't know?" Beside her, Dilandau's eyes sparked like burning coals, the reflected flames of the fire dancing in them.

Hitomi was certain it was only the sudden pounding of hooves that kept Dilandau from citing at least a few choice words for the situation. Ben came running into the small house, his green eyes wide, and his teddy bear clutched loosely in one hand. "Mommy?" He said softly. "There's peoples on horses." He looked very solemn for a moment. "They got swords."

"Woah," a gruff voice cried outside. There was a halt in the hoof beats, replaced by the snorts and snuffles of tired horses. "I'll never understand how you two get the horses to stop without talking to them." The gruff voice commented.

"Years of practice," another man's voice cut in, clear and commanding, though with the dignity of some age behind it.

"And being a knight kinda helps." A softer voice added jovially, feminine but tough.

Hitomi and Dilandau rose from their seats by the fire to stare out into the darkening evening. Three figures were busy dismounting, tying their horses and setting up buckets of water while the children of the village crowded around them. "We figured we should send for them," Merle said next to Hitomi's ear, "Seeing as how it was Celena who summoned you after all." Hitomi turned a grateful smile to Merle, even as the words hit her.

"Celena!" Dilandau's voice leapt into the evening air as he rushed from Hitomi side to pull Celena into a ferocious hug. "It's been too long." He cried, practically lifting her from the ground she stood on her.

"Dilly!" Celena's voice was suddenly years younger as she returned the embrace. "I knew you'd come!" Eventually extricating herself from his hug, she pulled in one of the male figures beside her. "It's probably about time you met my husband, Theron." She smiled up at the taller man, his blue eyes shining down at her for a moment before turning to Dilandau.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you." Theron replied warmly, grasping Dilandau's hand in a rough handshake. "I've heard far too much about you." His eyes sparkled teasingly, and Hitomi recognized his voice as the gruff one they had heard from within the house.

Stepping out into the yard, Hitomi blinked at the third figure. "Mommy," Ben said softly, tugging on her jeans, "That's a knight, isn't it? Just like in your stories." Hitomi nodded slowly, a smile slowly spreading across her face. She stepped up to the tall figure.

"Actually Ben," she replied softly, attracting the attention from the industrious figure tending to the tall white stallion behind him. "This is _the_ knight in my stories, if I'm not mistaken." The figure stiffened and turned, his longish hair, shorter than Hitomi remembered it having been, swishing. "Hello Allen," she said softly, "It's been a long time."

"Hitomi." The knight replied, bowing his head slightly. "It's good to see you again." Ever the gentleman, he reached for her hand and drew his lips across it gently. "You're as beautiful as ever." His gaze turned down towards Ben, who stared up at the man in wonder. "And hello to you young sir." He stared hard at the boy for a long moment. "You have your mother's eyes," he said finally, "But I can certainly see your father in you." A statement that earned him a smile from both Ben and Hitomi.

"So I see Celena at least told someone." Hitomi murmured. The grave look she received from Allen worried her, prompting her to think that perhaps things were going to get worse from here.

* * *

Dilandau found himself liking Theron, and nodded appreciably at Celena's choice. Theron was as good a man as he could have hoped for her, a match as well suited for her as Hitomi was for him. Which reminded him, Hitomi wasn't beside him. A momentary frown crossed his lips as he watched the third member of Celena's party brush a kiss across his wife's hand.

"And of course you remember Allen?" Celena prompted softly, noticing the direction of Dilandau's gaze.

"Rather a difficult person to forget." Dilandau replied, a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

A smirk spread across Theron's face. "He can be a little insufferable at times." He murmured in a low tone. Catching Dilandau's eye, he continued. "I generally just remind myself that when everything is said and done, Allen is a country knight while Celena is a lady of the court _and_ a knight." Dilandau felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He would definitely get along just fine with his new brother-in-law.

"So Allen Schezar," Dilandau said, suddenly appearing beside his wife. "What is it you're telling my wife to make her look so concerned?"

"I think it's probably less of a joke than you'd like to think," Hitomi replied, chewing on her lip slightly. Dilandau let his smirk fall away from his lips. Hitomi only ever chewed on her bottom lip like that when she was trying to plan the most difficult of negotiation tactics. "He has no sons."

Dilandau stared at Hitomi for a long moment, registering that "he" was likely Fanel, but uncertain as to why this tidbit of information was so grave. He decided to risk looking like an idiot. "So?" he asked, a puzzled tone in his voice.

Hitomi was giving him that look again. The one that said quite bluntly: "Darling, you are as ignorant as a rock about politics, but I'll still love you forever."

"Do you not remember anything I told you about Fanelian politics before we left home?" She murmured softly.

He looked at her blankly. "Not the details?" He replied hopefully. "I thought you were just thinking out loud to yourself like when you were planning that theoretical summit meeting last year."

Hitomi sighed softly, a whisper of a smile brushing over her lips. "It's important that you know this stuff too, dummy." She shook her head fondly at him. "Fanelia is run only by kings. A daughter cannot inherit the throne." Her expression grim, Hitomi continued. "Dilandau," she said softly, "We don't just have to deal with the fact that Van doesn't know you and I are married, we have to deal with the fact that we have a son, and he does not."

"You're also neglecting to mention that Sarita is an airhead when it comes to politics." Celena added. She sighed softly. "There are legitimate reasons I failed to mention to Van exactly what the two of you were up to on Earth."

"But Lord Van loves Queen Sarita," Merle interrupted, slinking softly into the conversation, an anxious look spread across her features. She looked from Celena to Allen, "Doesn't he?"

Celena closed her mouth gently, guilt written across her features. "I think," Theron began softly, his earthy voice easing the tension in the air, even as he placed a comforting hand on Celena's shoulder, "Celena is merely pointing out that sometimes things are more complicated than they seem. Sometimes love is not simple, and relationships even less so, particularly among royalty."

Dilandau gazed at Celena and Theron. "You mean to say," he said softly, "That Van regrets having lost Hitomi?"

"Even if that's not the case," Allen replied, "He will undoubtedly resent you for what you have. Especially since in his eyes you are still the blood-thirsty warrior you once were."

Dilandau laughed hollowly. "Oh, if only." He murmured bitterly. "I can barely even use a sword properly these days." He felt Hitomi wrap a comforting arm behind his back, just as Ben reached up to pull at his hand, holding it gravely in his chubby hands.

There was a long silence from the other adults, however. "You… what?" Celena whispered softly, horror straining her voice. "You mean," she murmured tremulously, "We'll actually have to rely on _politics_ to solve this?" Every eye turned to Hitomi. Suddenly Dilandau found it was his turn to wrap an arm around Hitomi's waist, particularly as she swooned.


	6. Questions

_**Lady Knight**_

_After a long hiatus, I've decided to revive this story and get 'er done, so to speak. This chapter goes out to Firenymph23 – you reminded me that I owed it to you guys and myself to finish this one!_

_**Chapter 6: Questions**_

"What are we doing here?" Hitomi's voice was barely above a whisper as she wrapped her arms around Dilandau from where she stood behind him. "This suddenly doesn't seem like it was such a good idea." She buried her face between his shoulder blades and breathed in his scent, taking comfort in the familiarity of his form. She could feel the tenseness in his muscles, and she wished for nothing more than to take that away, and replace it with the joyful, relaxed feeling that normally existed between them at this time of night, when the world was dark and their son rested peacefully and safely in the room next to theirs. Now he slept fitfully on the cot in the corner of the candlelit room, tossing in amongst the hides and rough blankets that made up the bed.

"We'll be alright," Dilandau murmured finally, lifting one of Hitomi's hands to his lips, where he placed a gentle kiss on her fingertips. His gaze was dark though, as he looked out across the floodplain before them. Celena's words weighed heavily on his mind. They had been expecting a general for their troops; a strategic mastermind in case of war breaking out, not the dynamic duo of political and commercial force that had arrived to prevent war from breaking out in the first place. In many ways, Gaea was even more backward than Dilandau had remembered. Too many years on Earth, submerged in a culture of preventative measures and high technological luxury had robbed him of his memories of the hardness and stubbornness of Gaea and its inhabitants.

Tomorrow they would head to the Fanelian palace. They would stand before Van, and the truth that Celena had never bothered to explain would explode into the forefront of everyone's minds. And everyone would wonder how the sweet girl from the Mystic Moon could have fallen for the evil, maniacal killer. They wouldn't see the changes. And they would never understand how completely their plans would have to be changed. Dilandau's frown deepened. Perhaps there were some places that you shouldn't bother to return to. He tightened his hold on Hitomi's soft hands and closed his eyes to absorb the feeling of her body close to his, more comforting than anything he had ever known. At least he had her.

* * *

"The herald will likely introduce you as Lady Hitomi and General Dilandau," Allen explained as they strode from the stables to the Great Hall, "It's probably best if you let him say it that way."

"And what about Ben?" Hitomi's voice was soft.

Allen frowned, the fine wrinkles that had begun to appear in the corners of his eyes deepening. "You should probably leave him with a servant for now. His presence will complicate things for the both of you." He gazed at Hitomi for a long moment, "He makes the connection between you and Dilandau undeniable."

"Undeniable?" Hitomi whispered, pausing in her footsteps. Dilandau stopped beside her, his eyes unreadable as they regarded her silently. He hadn't said much since they had ridden into sight of the castle. Hitomi flashed an impatient look between Allen and Dilandau, as Celena sighed heavily behind them. "You mean you think I should try to _deny_ the fact that Dilandau and I are married?" The idea seemed outrageous.

She watched Allen shifting nervously, "It would be easier for the both of you," he replied.

"Easier has nothing to do with it!" Hitomi exclaimed. "I refuse to hide my life just because none of you bothered to tell Van about it!" A hot, red blush was working its way up her face and neck, and for the first time in a long time, she felt herself losing her cool.

"It's ok," Dilandau murmured beside her, resting one hand on her shoulder, "If it will make things easier then maybe its not such a…"

She looked at her husband sharply, "Please tell me you're kidding," she barked, interrupting his flow of words. "You are my husband, and I am your wife, and Ben is our son! That's the way things are and if Van doesn't like it, he can shove it up his…"

"Mommy?" Ben said suddenly, his green eyes staring mournfully upwards, "Why are you yelling?"

Hitomi paused in her rant and stared down at her son. "I'm not yelling." She said calmly, straightening her clothes and deflating slightly. "I just get very annoyed when people try to use the 'it's easier' excuse. It never works in the real world. It's a basic rule of good politics to avoid doing things just because they're easier." She looked up to regard Dilandau and Allen from behind her thick eyelashes, "Especially when it involves telling a lie."

Ben nodded astutely, his young face looking adorably earnest. "Jen's mommy and daddy yell at each other sometimes." His chin wobbled slightly. "She said it's 'cause they don't really love each other anymore."

Hitomi felt something inside her give, just as Dilandau's hand found her own and gave her's a quick squeeze. Her eyes followed her husband as he released her hand and kneeled beside their son, staring him eye-to-eye. "Your mother and I love each other very, very much," he said softly, his voice hoarse, "You never need to worry about that." His eyes looked upward, meeting Hitomi's, "There's nothing in this world or any other that could ever change the way I feel about your mother." He turned his gaze back to Ben's, and gave him a quick wink, "No matter how much she yells."

* * *

Celena watched the family's exchange with a sense of unease. Dimly, she felt thankful that Theron wasn't there to see it. A part of her felt squashed. She would never have a son or a daughter. There would never be anyone else to worry about the state of her marriage besides herself. And somewhere, even deeper than all that, she felt a fissure of jealousy that Hitomi was on the receiving end of Dilandau's love. She had felt what he felt for long enough to know that what he said was true. He would never stop loving Hitomi; he would never disappoint his son.

She wondered if it would be better if Van saw that too, or if catastrophe could only be avoided if he remained blind to that. The idea that a monster like Dilandau could become the best of them all was as terrifying as any Gaea had ever faced.

Such thoughts had no place in the present, however, and Celena steeled herself as their small group came to the end of the hallway. She watched Allen murmur something to the herald and Celena knew, with a sickening sense of dread, that whatever happened next would be entirely her fault. She watched the herald's eyes widen almost comically as he turned his head to take in the trio from the Mystic Moon. The herald seemed to move in slow motion as he ushered the group into the Great Hall. Celena lifted her eyes to the front of the hall, where Van sat on the throne, his head turned to converse with his queen, Sarita, his expression seemingly bored from what she could read from his profile.

"Your Majesties," the herald began, his voice strong and clear, "May I present the Lady Knight Celena, Sir Allen Schezar of Asturia, and," the herald's voice faltered. Celena watched distractedly as Van's gaze lifted to grace her with a warm nod before settling on the rest of the party. "And," the herald cleared his throat anxiously, "Lord and Lady Albatou, and their son." Celena watched the world crumble into chaos around her.

* * *

She hadn't expected it to go over well. Hitomi was not the naïve girl who had first come to Gaea; she had become a doctor of political science and an analyst and consultant on many major political issues. She knew what scandal did, but knew even better how much more scandalous secrets could be in the political arena – especially when it came to the personal lives of those involved. It was better to reveal everything now. Secrets could be used against you. Of course, she now found herself thinking, so could the truth.

The entire court had fallen silent at the herald's introduction. The name Albatou had a certain notoriety in Fanelia, and the moment it was uttered, every pair of eyes had focussed in on Dilandau's calm, violet gaze. Cultural memories were hard to erase, Hitomi recalled. Of course, the gasps and curses and whispers had been expected.

What she hadn't expected was the punch to the gut that was Van's sharp gaze. He had become a monarch in the years since she had seen him last. Van had become more stern and regal. His dark features had deepened and where once had been a young man struggling with his power, there was now a man who had learned to wield power and honour and respect with ease. He was even less the soul she had once loved. But the look of sudden astonishment and betrayal that had darkened his eyes affected her no less.

"Hitomi?" Van's voice was low, his gaze flashing rapidly between the two male members of her family and herself.

"Your highness," she replied, bowing stiffly while recalling that on Gaea, women were supposed to curtsy. Drat that her last political exchange had been in Japan.

A second, louder round of gasps and whispers erupted around the court. Of course they remember the woman who had almost been their queen. One and one began to add together in their minds, and she heard at least one courtesan faint somewhere behind her. She let her eyes remain focussed on Van's. It wouldn't do to appear ashamed or weak before him. It had been her choice to reveal her marriage to Dilandau, and she was not going to let anyone make her second-guess herself.

"Hitomi… Albatou?" a song-like voice ventured. Hitomi let her gaze slide to the woman at Van's side. The queen was a beautiful woman, dressed in lovely silks and colours that complimented her fine complexion and her bright eyes.

"Yes, your highness," she replied, her voice firm. She let her gaze slide back to Van. "We are here, just as you requested."


	7. Encountering You

_**Lady Knight**_

_**Chapter 7: Encountering You**_

"You knew."

"Yes."

"And you hid it from me." Van's tone was flat, matter-of-fact. He felt as though he had been physically wounded. His most trusted advisor and friend had betrayed him at a fundamental level and he simply couldn't cope with this reality. This strange and seemingly toxic reality in which his worst and fiercest enemy had not only gotten the girl (the true love of his life), he had her love, and he had the son who should have been Van's. One look at the young boy standing between the unlikely pair had only confirmed it.

"I knew it would hurt you." Celena's voice was softer than Van could remember ever hearing it, but the words did nothing to absolve her.

"You betrayed me."

"I was trying to protect you." There it was now. The annoyed and frustrated tones that he expected from her. "And I realize now that it was a stupid thing to do. But how was I supposed to know that you would demand that they be brought back here?"

Van finally turned to face Celena, a low sigh escaping his lips. His dark eyes searched out hers and were astonished to see tears in his finest and toughest knight's eyes. "Celena," he began softly, he never had been able to handle a woman crying.

"No. It's my fault. I should have told you when you asked for them to come here. I should have realized that Dilandau would have given up fighting in Hitomi's world. I should have done a lot of things." A single tear finally escaped the confines of Celena's eyes to trace its way down her surprisingly delicate cheek. Her lips were set in a determined frown, and her eyes gazed at Van with a sharp clarity that pierced Van, as it always did, when it came time to make major decisions regarding battles and border skirmishes. "But I didn't. I failed you." Her words were calm and measured now. "But I promise you, no, I swear," Celena knelt down upon one knee and stared up at him, "I swear upon my allegiance to you that I shall never fail you again."

Van stared down at Celena for a long moment before the corner of his mouth twitched. "Get up, Celena." He said finally, "You look ridiculous."

He watched her frown deepen as she felt, like any woman, the slight to her dignity. "You're my friend, Celena," he added consolingly. "I'm just still adjusting to… everything." He watched her smile slightly, her cheeks faintly red, and wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, exactly when he had started to think of Celena as lovely.

* * *

"Hi," Ben announced to the first person he saw as he wandered into the elaborate gardens around the palace. He had gotten bored of waiting for his parents to return to the rooms that his little family had been assigned, and the small group of maids who had been assigned to watch and entertain him had gotten bored after the first few hours and were now gossiping idly on the plush couches that they apparently didn't normally get to sit on. Ben thought it was silly to have couches that people couldn't sit on, but then again, nothing in this weird place made much sense to him.

"Who do you think you are!" The girl he had encountered shrieked. "This is _my _rose garden. Daddy had it planted just for me!"

"That's not true, Lesta," a younger girl appeared from behind one of the rose bushes that surrounded the trio of children. "Daddy had it planted for mommy. Everyone knows that and you can't lie just 'cause you can get away with it."

The older girl sniffed disdainfully, "Of course I can, Liana, this boy is obviously one of the servants son's. Just look at him."

Ben stared hard at the girl, and pulled himself up to his full height, a good seven inches shorter than his new adversary. "My mommy and daddy are not servants! They're important!"

"Ohh, so he can speak," the older girl taunted. "What makes you think your parents are important? Let alone important to a _princess_?"

Ben wrinkled his nose and thought about his bedtime stories. He mulled over the older girl's question for a moment, his features tied up in confusion, before finally finding a conclusion that made sense. "Princesses are silly," he announced earnestly.

That earned him a giggle from the younger girl. "You're funny!" she said brightly, pushing past her older sister to grab hold of his arm. "I'm a princess too, but I think you're right. I'd rather be a knight like Aunty Celena! They aren't silly at all."

"Liana," the older girl began, "You know the rules. No leaving the rose garden."

"The rules say no leaving alone." Liana replied, sticking her tongue out. "I won't be alone." She turned to Ben, the question across her face.

"My name's Ben." He supplied for her. Who would be a better guide to castle gardens than the resident princess? The nice resident princess, anyway.

* * *

"I don't think I could handle another moment with them." Hitomi confided in her husband, as they finally exited the meeting cambers in which several of Van's advisors had decided to brief them in. Brief being a very relative term, as they had gone into excruciating detail, including drawing parallels to the last "Great War" in which, of course, Dilandau had played a major role, or didn't he remember?

"They were…" Dilandau began, his grimace conveying a multitude of unpleasant feelings and reactions.

"Assholes?" prompted Hitomi. She smiled at her husband's surprised expression. "I didn't give up all my bad words when I became a mother, Dilly," she added coyly.

"Let me put it this way," Dilandau flexed his fingers, "For the first time in years I had the distinct desire to pick up a sword and threaten someone with it."

Hitomi faked a shocked expression, "But honey! What about your psychological counseling? You were doing so well at adjusting to society!" They shared a smirk. Somewhere through the years Dilandau's dry and occasionally caustic sense of humour had rubbed off on Hitomi, even as Dilandau had mellowed.

"You know," Dilandau looked askance down the hallway they were passing, "We could use a brush up on our sword work."

Hitomi followed his gaze down the passage before them and saw the open door that led into what could only have been a weapons training room. "That we could." She agreed with a grin. Her husband wasn't the only one who could blow off a little steam after a meeting like that.

"You've got to parry there!" Dilandau barked.

"I am trying you know!" Hitomi replied, wiping a strand of hair off her damp forehead. "I didn't realize I was still so out of shape after being pregnant."

"Stop making excuses," he smiled at her despite the retort, "We both know you're better than that."

"And we can both see you're better than we thought you could possibly be." Hitomi replied with bemusement as she charged at her husband with a wooden training sword. "No one ever told me that swinging a sword was like riding a bike for some people." Her husband's only response was a wink, as he disarmed her in a split second, his practice sword moving with a wild grace that had always been his.

"And now what?" He asked her, his tongue curled behind his teeth as he backed her against a wall, the sword at her throat.

"I suppose I could surrender," Hitomi replied, her eyelashes fluttering in a mockery of helplessness. "But then again, I could never surrender to someone as evil as you, you scoundrel."

"Not even a dashing scoundrel?" Dilandau pouted, letting the sword fall.

"Maybe a little bit dashing," Hitomi compromised, lifting one hand just to separate her thumb and index finger the tiniest bit apart.

"Oh really?" Dilandau lifted one eyebrow, even as he grasped her wrist and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"Maybe more than a little bit," Hitomi giggled, as Dilandau pressed kisses down her neck, leaving her breathless.

"You know how much I love you?" Dilandau said suddenly, his violet eyes stormy as they gazed down into hers. "It would have been so much easier for you if…"

"If nothing." Hitomi said softly, leaning up to catch his lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you. Nothing in any world will change that."

"Hitomi." He breathed into her ear, her name a promise and a plea, as he crushed her between his body and the wall of the deserted training room.

"Here?" She squeaked.

* * *

Van had heard the dull clash of wooden training swords and had naturally followed the sound. He enjoyed watching young knights in their impromptu practice matches, the day's official training long over by this time of day. What he had not expected was the pair of voices which flowed from the room. He paused by the doorway, hidden from the interior of the room by the heavy wooden door.

"I am trying you know!" Hitomi cried out.

"Stop making excuses," Dilandau's voice was made harsh by Van's memory. "We both know you're better than that." How could he say such things to Hitomi? How could she bear to live, to raise the son, of such a demon? Van closed his eyes, his own memories betraying him as he recalled the last time he'd seen the pair of them in the same room as swords. Dilandau had taught Hitomi how to use a sword. She had disarmed Dilandau in her living room. _He_ had stormed out and returned to Gaea. In retrospect, just who had been the worst man in that situation? All these years later and Van could still feel the bitter sting of being judged against Dilandau and found lacking. Hitomi's parents must have been so pleased about who their daughter ended up marrying after all.

"And now what?" Van could hear Dilandau's voice, haughty as ever.

"I suppose I could surrender," Hitomi replied, her voice sweet and honeyed. "But then again, I could never surrender to someone as evil as you, you scoundrel." Van blinked. She had never spoken like that to him.

"Not even a dashing scoundrel?" He heard Dilandau ask, his voice losing the haughtiness instantly, replaced with something inquisitive and playful as the banter continued. Van felt something in his heart wrench. The two were _flirting_ in his training room. Over swords. Flirting! He and his wife didn't speak to each other in such a manner.

"You know how much I love you?" Dilandau's voice was low and hoarse. "It would have been so much easier for you if…" And suddenly Van knew. Dilandau loved Hitomi. Not in that hearts and flowers sort of way, or even in the way that he had loved Hitomi, but with all that had been violent and crazed within him. Hitomi was Dilandau's sanity and his soul. Because he loved her. As a saviour, as a woman, as most people can never love anything. Van backed away from the room. He had heard too much; understood too much. Hitomi had almost been his saving grace, it only really made sense that she would be Dilandau's.

In a darker part of his mind, Van filed the information away. Without Hitomi, Dilandau would be a wild card. Unless he was directed towards a certain conclusion, of course. Being a ruler was a terrible thing.

* * *

"Children!" The somewhat tarnished knight of Asturia cried as the setting sun stained the sky in various pinks and purples.

"They're so sweet!" A younger and rather impressionable maid cried. "Oh Allen, can you imagine the look on the Queen's face when little Liana gets up to her rooms?"

"We were playing swords." Ben announced to the pair he and his new playmate had stumbled across as they waged their battle across the gardens. They had been kissing. Ben had told Liana this, and how his parents seemed to do it a lot. It was just something mommies and daddies did. Cause they loved each other, of course. Liana's lower lip had trembled as she admitted she'd never seen her parents kiss each other.

"I'm sure it's different for kings and queens," Ben had said, feeling knowledgeable, "They probably have to act important." Liana had stopped sniffling. And quickly added that she hoped she never had to be a queen.

"Little princesses shouldn't get all covered in mud." Allen replied, his face downcast as he took in the twigs in Liana's hair and the mud on her cheeks and ruined dress.

"Then I don't want to be a princess either!" Liana wailed as her frayed emotions hit their breaking point.

Ben stared and shrugged at Allen, "Princesses are silly," he suggested.

Allen just nodded. It wasn't really a point he could argue.


End file.
